The pulmonary team will provide consultation and assistance in diagnosing and managing pulmonary complications associated with marrow transplantation. In conjunction with Projects I, II, III, and VII, the consequences of transplantation on lung function will be examined. Specific studies based on pulmonary function data are planned to examine chronic lung diseases. Bronchoalveolar lavage will be evaluated as a diagnostic procedure in patients with pneumonia in conjunction with proposals in Project III and Project X.C.